Valentine Notes
by RoseRosa
Summary: A valentines date with the girl of his dreams, Roxas should be having the time of his life but when he sees Axel again his view of the older teen changes. Sequel to Pancakes.


**Hiya guys RoseRosa again with another akuroku one shot. It's a Valentines Day fic and a sequel to Pancakes.**

**Sorry it's a little slow at the beginning but I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix and Disney still do!**

**------------------------**

Have you ever met someone you hated instantly yet you just want to seem them again no matter what they said or did? Yeah well I haven't.

Well that's not entirely true…I did want to see that enigmatic red head again, I just wouldn't admit it. Even to myself. Yes it's true I, Roxas Hikari was a stubborn idiot…I just wouldn't admit that at the time either.

Every time a fleeting thought of the guy popped into my head I reminded myself how annoying he'd been. He didn't know me and I was obviously younger yet he blatantly flirted with me in front of my friends! They were still teasing me about it yet it was a little over a week later.

To be exact: Valentines Day.

The day I met up with Axel again.

A few days earlier another of my friends, Namine-a petite blonde girl with an artistic flair-had asked me out for Valentines Day. Needless to say I was ecstatic, I'd had a crush on her for nearly a year but I hadn't thought she'd liked me back-god that makes me sound like such a girl! I'd waited for so long for her and now I finally had a date but I didn't feel as excited as I expected I'd be…

Namine picked out the location of our date and told me it was a surprise. She'd only told me it was a café, I'd had no idea it would be the nightmarish café I'd ate in on Pancake Day. That's why I was currently standing outside the café with my mouth hanging open while Namine was smiling at me. She obviously thought it was out of surprise, well she thought half right. I was dreading stepping inside what used to be my frequent haunt. I couldn't hate the blonde though or even get annoyed with her for her choice, she hadn't known. Plus she looked so innocent standing there dressed in completely white apart from the single pink heart shaped barrette clipped in her white blonde hair.

"Sora told me about this place, he said it was your favourite café," she explained as she watched my expression curiously. A quiet growl escaped my throat, I'd told my god damn brother several times how I now hated this place but did he listen no! Stupid no good Sora! However I couldn't ruin Namine's day so I turned to her with a small smile.

"Thanks, let's get inside already," I replied before I walked inside hoping.

I mean there was always a chance he wasn't working today…right?

"Well, well, well if it isn't Roxas…I hoped you'd come in today," a familiar voice greeted. I cringed inwardly and turned to scowl at the counter where the tall red head was standing.

"Hello Axel," I replied coolly before I pulled Namine over to a booth out of the sight of the counter. I sighed as I sat down and leaned my head back against the board separating our table from another as I closed my eyes.

"You like him don't you?" a soft female voice asked. My eyes snapped open and I stared at the blonde,

"What! Where did you get that idea from…I…I don't even know him!" I spluttered, my cheeks flushing a light pink. Namine smiled softly at me,

"You're blushing Roxas, you **do** like him," she said with a small giggle. I shook my head again.

After we'd talked for a bit about my 'crush' on Axel, I denied it as it obviously isn't true. I gulped a little as I reached the counter, the older teen was eyeing me up and I wished I'd dressed down. When I'd seen myself in the mirror I'd thought I'd looked pretty hot and the red head seemed to agree. I was in white tank top with black chequers across the chest and black skinny jeans. I quickly gave our orders and headed back to the table, feeling those sharp green eyes on my back all the way. Once again I sighed as I reached my seat and slumped down. Namine shook her head at me but continued to smile.

Our orders arrived and it appeared Axel wasn't going to bother me for the rest of the visit. I didn't realise how wrong I was until I finished my food. There on the napkin was a poem:

**Roses are red,**

**Violets are blue,**

**Your ass is cute**

**And so's the rest of you.**

The poem was crappy but my cheeks still flushed red.

"What the hell," I exclaimed after I'd read it for the second time. I picked the napkin up and clutched it tightly. Namine managed to pull it out of my grip though and when she read it she giggled.

"Awwhhh he obviously likes you back," she commented. I scowled,

"I don't like him," I muttered in defiance. The napkin was placed back in my hands before she finished her food.

We sat there talking for a little longer before Axel came back over out of his apron. I could easily see how thin he was now in a figure hugging green shirt and grey jeans.

"Hey guys, mind if I join ya?" he asked. He sat down before we could even answer him. My blonde companion stood up at that moment and smiled sheepishly at us,

"I'm sorry Roxas but I have to go now, I promised my mum I'd go shopping with her," she apologised before she left the café, dropping the money off at the counter where a guy with blond hair styled in a cross between a Mohawk and a Mullet was now working.

I stood up to leave myself but a pale hand with long slender fingers grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Don't go yet Roxy," he said. I turned my head and glared at the red head,

"Why should I stay?" I countered. Axel grinned at me before he pulled me down…into his lap.

"Because I have a gift for you," he answered simply. His face was far too close to mine for comfort and I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"Y…you…don't even know me," I squeaked. I could swear there was a mischievous glint in his eye as he leaned in even closer.

"I want to know you though," he breathed before he suddenly kissed me. My eye's widened before slipping closed and I don't know how or why but I started to kiss him back. Everything was fine until I felt his hands groping my ass and I leapt out of his lap. My face was flaming hot by now and I grabbed my wallet before I ran out of the café once again.

That night when I was getting undressed I felt something in my back pocket. A piece of paper with a messy note scribbled on it.

**This is my number, call me anytime Roxas.**

There was a number scribbled on it after that. I was about to chuck it away when something stopped me.

Maybe I wouldn't mind seeing Axel again.

-End-

**It's a little longer then the last one but it's hopefully just as good or better then Pancakes.**

**Review please.**


End file.
